Amaranthine
by Lady Wu
Summary: Ada sebuah cerita aneh tentangnya. Tentangnya yang selalu bernyanyi seriosa di pagi hari, tentangnya yang bermain biola di sore hari, tentangnya yang tinggal dibalik jendela kaca penuh mawar berduri. Jongin tak tahu, tapi mereka berkata tentangnya— tentang seseorang yang nyaris menyaingi silaunya matahari. Finally, Amaranthine's update! KAISOO! GS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kaisoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine.**_

 _ **But,**_

 _ **The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lady Wu's Present**_

 _ **Amaranthine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ada sebuah cerita aneh tentangnya. Tentangnya yang selalu bernyanyi seriosa di pagi hari, tentangnya yang bermain biola di sore hari, tentangnya yang tinggal dibalik jendela kaca penuh mawar berduri. Jongin tak tahu, tapi mereka berkata tentangnya— tentang seseorang yang nyaris menyaingi silaunya matahari.

Ia akan bersuara indah bahkan sebelum burung-burung mengeluarkan nyanyiannya. Suara yang lambat laun tanpa Jongin sadari menjadi pengingat tersendiri untuk terbangun dari lelapnya mimpi dan langsung menatap bayangan tubuh semampai gadis itu dibalik jendela kaca berhiaskan tumbuhan mawar berduri. Gadis itu tak pernah membuka jendelanya— tidak, ia bahkan tak pernah membiarkan sinar matahari masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ia sangat berbaik hati untuk itu— berbaik hati untuk tak membuat matahari memekik iri karena keindahan silau tubuhnya. Gadis itu— tak pernah membuka jendela.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu denganmu— _Mama_." Jongin menunduk hormat. Bersujud menyentuh lantai dengan menjaga keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh ketika melakukan segala ritual yang membuat kakinya berteriak kesakitan.

Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Raut wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi terpancar jelas diantara kecantikan wajah tuanya— kecantikan alami orang-orang Korea. "Angkat wajahmu." Ia berseru.

"Baik, _Mama._ "

Jongin mempunyai kebiasaan baru yang tanpa ia tahu tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah kebutuhan yang harus bisa ia dapati. Sebuah kursi singgasana ditempatkan tepat didepan jendela— lengkap dengan teh hijau panas dan kue cemilan sebagai temannya dalam keheningan, lalu menikmati betapa indahnya alunan biola dari jendela kaca berhiaskan mawar berduri tersebut. Bayangan tubuh semampai akan terlihat dari tempat ia duduk menikmati alunan biola, dan dimanjakan oleh alunan nada-nada selembut embun. Gadis itu memainkan biolanya tepat pukul empat sore— seperti biasa.

Tak ada yang pernah melihat parasnya— jika pun ada hanya segelintir orang saja bahkan bisa di hitung menggunakan jemari. Ia selalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok besar yang dikelilingi oleh tumbuhan mawar berduri. Kuno— mengapa masih ada orang yang memegang teguh adat istiadat Kerajaan Joseon? Mengapa masih ada orang yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah kesopanan menyebalkan zaman dahulu kala? Siapa yang masih membudayakan hal-hal antik seperti itu? Siapa yang masih melakukannya? Tidakkah mereka menyadari betapa cantiknya negeri besi seperti sekarang ini? Teknologi canggih yang tak ada matinya. Namun, mengapa?— Jongin tak bisa menjawab teka-tekinya sendiri.

" _Yohanes_ Jongin Kim."

Namanya.

"Saya, _Mama_." Jongin menunduk sopan. Menatap lantai kembali tanpa berani bersitatap langsung dengan sepasang mata elang yang kini duduk dikursi singgasana— kursi yang sama seperti dikamarnya.

"Pelayanku membawa sebuah surat lamaran untuk cucuku." Suaranya terdengar angkuh. "Apakah surat itu darimu, _Yohanes_?"

"Benar, _Mama_."

Gadis itu bernyanyi, membangunkan Jongin dari lelap mimpi dan membawa ia— tanpa sadar- berjalan mendekati kursi singgasananya sendiri. Jongin menumpukan kakinya satu sama lain, salah satu tangannya memangku dagu agar menatap lebih jelas kepada bayangan semampai dibalik jendela mawar berduri. Nyanyian seriosanya selalu membungkam kicauan berisik dari sang burung, lembut nada yang dimainkannya membuat matahari enggan untuk bersinar pagi itu, dan tanpa pernah Jongin memimpikannya barang sejenakpun— gadis itu membuka jendelanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani melakukan hal lancang seperti ini?" Suaranya terdengar angkuh. Tipikal wanita tua berkuasa yang tangguh.

Jongin semakin merendahkan kepalanya, menunjukkan sisi hormat teramat dalam yang ia rasa. "Saya mencintainya, _Mama._ "

Wajah cantiknya, senyum manisnya, paras yang mengalahkan sinar matahari— Jongin tak ayal melihat jelmaan Dewi turun ke bumi— sejak itu, ia bahkan tak bisa masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

"Sungguh memalukan."

Telapak tangan Jongin berkeringat dingin, "Maaf— _Mama_."

Gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo Wu. Perpaduan indah negeri Korea dan China ada pada dirinya. Sajak-sajak memabukkan puisi bahkan tak sebanding dengan kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Tidak— bahkan seribu kata pemuja yang ada didunia tak akan bisa mengejar kemolekan parasnya.

"Angkat kepalamu."

—ia begitu bersinar, begitu indah, begitu pekat, begitu memabukkan seperti anggur yang telah difermentasi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku telah memeriksa latar belakangmu." Wanita tua itu berdiri angkuh, kepalanya terangkat tinggi dengan sorotan mata yang tak pernah goyah sedetikpun. "Kau cukup kaya untuk membeli lima museum sejarah Korea untuk cucuku."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya layak bangsawan. Membalas sorotan tajam itu dengan tenang dan memperlihatkan bahwa ia memang pantas untuk disamakan dengan harta kekayaan kuno Kerajaan Joseon zaman dahulu. Diantara istiadat, kesopanan, dan kepatuhannya dalam menjunjung tinggi tradisi kerajaan— Jongin tahu, wanita tua itu selalu buta dengan harta. Mengapa? Karena darah yang mengalir dibalik kulit tuanya itu adalah darah keserakahan yang tak akan pernah punah.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan datang jika tak mempunyai senjata yang sempurna untuk melewatiku." Raut wajah tua mengeras. "Berterimakasihlah kepada harta yang kau timbun setiap hari." Ia berbalik angkuh. _Hanbok_ merah darah yang wanita tua itu kenakan bergoyang lembut ketika ia berjalan anggun meninggalkan Jongin. Diikuti patuh oleh dua pelayan yang menjaganya.

Dan ia disana— Gadis semampai yang selalu ia lihat dibalik buramnya jendela kaca, kini berjalan anggun melewati tangga. Ia memakai gaun abu-abu tua dengan lukisan bunga mawar biru yang tersentuh disetiap sisi gaunnya. Rambut hitam _(sangat)_ panjangnya terjatuh lembut melewati satu per satu anak tangga dibelakangnnya, ada sebuah bunga matahari disisi kanan kepala— sebuah hiasan yang bahkan menurut Jongin tak akan sanggup mengalahkan betapa silaunya paras cantik yang ia miliki, kulit seputih saljunya bersinar terang, berwarna kontras dengan bibir mungil merahnya yang bermekaran layaknya bunga Amaranthine. Kecantikan rahasia negeri Korea dan China— kecantikan alami kuno yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh besi berkarat diruang kedokteran.

" _My Amaranthine._." Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya penuh pemujaan.

—Kecantikan seorang _Dewi._

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _Yohanes._ " Ia bersuara lembut —Jongin nyaris bertekuk lutut patuh ketika mendengar ia bersuara, " _Sparta Mama_ banyak membicarakanmu sejak kemarin." Mata birunya berpendar indah sejernih lautan,

Jongin mengecup punggung tangannya penuh pemujaan, "Aku memujamu bahkan hingga ke seluruh sel-sel terkecil yang ada ditubuhku." Ia tersenyum penuh kelembutan, "Jongin—namaku Jongin." Mata Jongin kembali memujanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, _my Amaranthine._ "

"Kyungsoo.." Bibir merahnya terukir indah, "Hanya Kyungsoo—" Ia berbisik lirih, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

 _If there are any questions or other things you want to know, you can leave it in a review._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kaisoo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The story is mine. Only mine. And forever will be mine._**

 ** _But,_**

 ** _The casts are not belong to me. They have their own life._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lady Wu's Present_**

 ** _Amaranthine_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bunga mawar pun memiliki duri untuk menjaganya. Pengharapan agar ia tak mudah mati karena dipetik oleh jemari-jemari setan pembunuh bernama manusia. Harum mawar semerbak selalu hilang terbang dibawa angin oleh bantuan batang berduri yang terus bergoyang kesana-kemari agar keharumannya tak tercium oleh penghirup-penghirup ulung berwajah malaikat. Kecantikkan serta kerapuhannya berdiri kokoh diatas lingkup batang berduri yang menjadikan ia sebagai _Ratu_ diantara bunga-bunga lainnya.

Dan, jikapun sebatang mawar mampu mempunyai penjagaan seperti itu demi kelopak rapuh nan cantik berharum magis, maka tak heran jika Kyungsoo memiliki hal yang serupa— bahkan lebih dari yang selama ini Jongin kira.

 _Yifan Wu._

Lelaki bangsawan tampan, mempunyai daya pikat menawan yang sangat tinggi serta paras yang kata mereka merupakan paras jelmaan Dewa Zeus, di mitologi Yunani Kuno. Rahang keras dan mata elang tajamnya saling berpadu, menyebarkan tantangan nyata sampai mati— pertaruhan harga diri. Bidang dada kokohnya terpeta jelas dibalik kemeja abu-abu yang dibalutkan oleh jas berwarna hitam pekat. Daya pertarungan —meski ilusi- menerjang Jongin telak ketika ia mendudukkan diri didepannya.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Tidak. Jongin enggan memulai cerita jika pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir terbujur kaku didalam peti mati. Desas-desus mengerikan tentang Yifan telah mengalir ke telinganya sejak ia menerima pesan singkat melalui sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa seorang bangsawan kelas atas dari China ingin bertemu dengannya— Yifan.

Bertemu dengan kolega sesama bangsawan bukan hal aneh bagi Jongin. Menjadi pengusaha muda yang suka menimbun harta setiap hari telah menyebar keseluruh pelosok dunia. Beberapa majalah bisnis ternama telah menjual paras tampannya demi menaikkan popularitas rating perusahaan periklanan. Jongin tak mempermasalahkannya, _toh_ selama ini seluruh dunia pun tahu jika harta yang ia punya nyaris sama dengan harta kekayaan zaman Joseon terdahulu. Maka semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Beberapa kolega terkadang menunduk enggan jika mereka bersitatap lama, terlalu malu menunjukkan diri dihadapan sang penguasa harta dari seluruh dunia. Dan, semuanya masih baik-baik saja— sebelum undangan pertemuan antara dirinya dan Yifan sampai didepan meja kerja ketika ia baru saja ingin memulai rapat seminggu yang lalu.

Yifan seseorang berlidah tajam dan bermata pembunuh. Aura mengerikan selalu menguar disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Tak pelak membuatnya selalu memenangkan pertarungan harga saham hingga menjatuhkan perusahaan lain yang berani bertarung padanya. Yifan seseorang kejam yang tak mempunyai perasaan. Ia begitu tegas meski terlihat enggan berbicara lama-lama. Didikan kuat didalam kehidupan bangsawan telah menjadikan sorotan matanya terhadap dunia telah berubah.

Dan, Jongin pun pernah mendengar bahwa kehidupan Yifan telah diatur oleh seorang penguasa lainnya. Sang _Mama_ — seorang wanita tua yang haus akan harta.

" _Mama_ mengatakan ada seseorang yang berani melamar malaikatku." Yifan membuka suara tanpa ada pergerakan nada. "Maka aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, lelaki hina mana yang berani melakukan itu semua?" Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Jongin tajam, _"Kau?"_

Jongin mencoba menenangkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila, "Ya."

Aliran darah bangsawan _Wu_ merupakan perpaduan antara aliran dari keturunan asli kerajaan kuno Korea serta keturunan Kerajaan China. Tak pelak aura bangsawan terasa kental menghinggap di indera penciuman Jongin— membuatnya takut menghadapi Yifan. Padahal menghadapi _Mama_ dua minggu yang lalu tak separah ini.

"Kau tak ada harganya." Yifan kembali membuka suara. "Kau tahu dimana status harga dirimu?"

Jongin kelu, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Status harga dirimu sepuluh kali lipat dibawah kakiku" Ia melanjutkan.

Banyak yang berkata jika Yifan merupakan seseorang posesif yang akan menjaga miliknya sampai ia mati. Sedikitpun tak akan ia biarkan miliknya tersentuh oleh dunia luar bahkan matahari tak berhak untuk melirik apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Maka dari itu, alasan mengapa Kyungsoo selalu bersembunyi dibalik jendela mawar berduri— kerena Yifan yang memberi ultimatum begitu.

Kyungsoo —adik bungsu dari seorang bangsawan kejam, -Yifan- yang harus terjebak didalam kukungan penjara saudaranya sendiri.

"Apa kau bangga karena _Mama_ menyutujui lamaranmu?" Yifan bertopang dagu malas, "Aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan hartamu sedetik setelah kau beranjak dari kursimu."

Jemari Jongin berkeringat dingin.

"Jika kau melamar malaikatku atas harta yang selalu kau puja, maka itu tak akan berpengaruh bagiku." Katanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan malaikatku hidup didalam genggaman jemarimu yang kotor. Harga dirimu yang hina tak sebanding untuk menjadikan malaikatku menjadi milikmu."

Debaran jantung Jongin semakin menggila.

"Aku tak suka berbasa-basi." Yifan bersandar angkuh pada kursi yang ia duduki, "Jauhi malaikatku atau kau akan datang kepadaku bertekuk lutut demi hartamu yang hilang dalam sekejap mata?"

Jongin tak bisa berbicara. Sorotan matanya mulai berubah— liar mencari pandangan selain hunusan tajam Yifan padanya. Kata-kata yang tersusun dalam otaknya menghilang berbaur bersama udara. Terawang-awang tanpa bisa ia mengerti apa yang harus ia kata. Perlahan keringat dingin mulai melingkupi seluruh telapak tangannya.

Hening. Lama.

"Aku sangat tak menyukai manusia hina sepertimu." Yifan bergerak dari duduknya. Bergeser membawa kursi kebelakang agar ia mendapati cukup ruang untuk beranjak. Dan, sedetik setelah Yifan merapikan letak jas yang ia kenakan, Jongin membuka suara yang membuatnya terpaku.

"Adikmu seperti hawa surga. Seberapapun aku menolak kehadirannya, aku tetap tak akan bisa." Jongin melupakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin bertalu kencang. "Jikapun aku berkata bahwa aku telah terjerat oleh pesona adikmu, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah percaya."

Yifan memandangnya dalam keheningan.

"Benar. Aku hanya mengandalkan harta yang tak mempunyai arti apa-apa dihadapanmu." Pandangan Jongin berubah angkuh diantara keringat dingin yang masih menyerangnya. "Tapi, jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa sekalipun aku tak pernah membandingkan adikmu dengan harta yang kumiliki."

Jeda— sejenak.

"Jikapun aku sanggup membeli seluruh dunia, itu pun tak sebanding. Kyungsoo adalah surga." Jongin tersenyum, tipis. "Kau tak akan tahu betapa aku begitu memujanya disetiap nafas yang ku hela."

Yifan menatapnya tanpa sahutan kata. Lama ia terdiam, hingga pada akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan Jongin dengan langkahan kaki tegas bak penguasa. Membiarkan Jongin terduduk sendiri diantara sepi yang seakan-akan bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat yang tak bisa Yifan balas sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, ia menghela keras. Menghembuskan nafas yang sempat ia tahan—Jongin tak tahu sejak kapan ia menahan nafas seperti itu, yang ia tahu menghadapi Yifan sama saja menyerahkan dirimu sebagai makanan mentah untuk sang raja hutan. Tubuh kakunya mencair bersamaan usapan pelan didahi. Butir-butir keringat membasahi dahinya tanpa ia sadari.

Setidaknya, Jongin telah ada pada tahap dimana Yifan tak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Hanya saja, apakah Yifan akan diam begitu saja?

—Untuk saat ini, Jongin tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Halus, seperti sutera.

" _Yohanes_ Jongin Kim—"

Jongin mendongak, lalu— terpana.

"Itu namamu, bukan?"

 _Sang_ _Dewi Bulan purnama._

"Ya."

Jongin tak tahu mengapa ia sulit menemukan suaranya sendiri. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersikap berpura-pura biasa ketika membalas tatapan mata indahnya. Kedipan bulu mata halusnya membuat Jongin terhipnotis lama.

Ada cerita yang berbeda. Tentangnya yang selalu bisa mengalahkan sinar bulan pada malam hari. Wajah putihnya bersinar cerah terkena matahari, membuat Jongin harus mengedip beberapa kali jika tak ingin terperangkap dalam jeratan ilusi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Suara lembutnya mengalun merdu. Ia menundukkan kepala anggun— menunjukkan sikap santun bangsawan yang ia miliki.

 _Luhan Wu._

Jelmaan indah sang Dewi bulan purnama kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Menggenakan _hanbok_ berwarna biru dengan sentuhan ranting-ranting pohon yang sedang berbunga. Rambut hitamnya diikat sedemikian rupa diatas kepala, ada beberapa hiasan rambut mempercantik dirinya sebagai wanita bangsawan kelas dunia —khas kerajaan Joseon dizaman dahulu. Ia tersenyum lembut, menambah sinar wajahnya yang kian bercahaya.

"Aku melihatmu dan Yifan _hyung_ ditaman." Suara halusnya bagai siraman air sejuk di gurun tandus. "Maaf jika aku lancang mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Ia menunduk kepala anggun, lagi.

Jongin terpaku, sejenak saja hingga ia berdiri membalas Luhan dengan gerakan kepala yang sama. "Tak apa." Katanya. "Kami berbicara diruang terbuka, jadi bisa saja ada orang lain mendengarnya tanpa sengaja."

Bibir merahnya tersenyum— "Kau lelaki yang baik."

—tanpa sadar Jongin menahan nafas karena terpana.

"Kau ingin bertemu Kyungsoo?" Suaranya masih terdengar lembut mengalun diindera pendengar Jongin.

Sebuah nama yang memberi impuls di otaknya untuk mengingat sang _Amaranthine_ yang selalu terbawa didalam mimpi. _Ahh,_ entah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Ya."

Raut wajah Luhan bersinar cerah, ia tersenyum, "Kyungsoo tak bisa keluar dari ruangannya." _Hanbok_ birunya bergerak ketika Luhan berbalik, "Ikuti aku dan aku akan mengantarmu padanya."

Seperti sihir, Jongin hanya mengikuti. Langkah kaki anggun yang bergerak lembut didepannya seperti ajakan untuk menari klasik. Terlihat jelas betapa Luhan sangat memperhitungkan langkah kakinya untuk berjalan. Berirama ketukan senada membuat Jongin patuh mengikuti tanpa banyak bertanya.

Tangga berlapis karpet merah terbentang luas. Pegangan tangga berwarna emas seperti liukan ular yang tengah menari. Nuansa klasik serta betapa kentalnya aroma kerajaan Josean menyapa indera penglihatan Jongin tanpa terkecuali. Hawa yang begitu kontras dengan ruang lingkup rumahnya yang penuh dengan gaya kemewahan dizaman besi.

Langkah Jongin berhenti sedetik setelah Luhan menghentikan langkahnya pula. Kepalanya bergerak pelan memberi isyarat untuk dua pelayan yang berjaga didepan pintu untuk membuka— memperlihatkan secara nyata ruang yang selalu Jongin lihat dari jendela kamarnya sendiri. Aroma bunga mawar manis menyapa indera penciuman telak. Tanpa ia tahu bahwa ia telah berjalan seolah menemukan langkah kakinya sendiri— meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

Dan ia disana. Duduk sendiri didepan jendala menatap jauh melewati matahari yang kini melihat para cantiknya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Rambut panjangnya terurai panjang menyentuh lantai— sebuah rangkaian bunga Amaranthine menghias kepalanya seperti peri. Ia berbalik, berkedip lembut memperlihatnya betapa jernih mata biru yang ia miliki. Mata yang selalu masuk kealam mimpi lalu membiarkan Jongin terkurung dalam lautan emosi.

Oh, betapa Jongin merindu hingga ingin memeluknya erat saat ini.

"Kau datang?"

Jongin berlutut diatas lantai dingin. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat secara nyata paras yang selama ini selalu ia puja disetiap hela nafasnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Jemari Jongin terulur menyentuh pipinya, merasakan betapa lembut pipi yang kini bersemu malu.

"Kau sangat lama." Ia mengeluarkan kata yang membuat Jongin terpaku. "Aku menunggumu."

Jongin tak pernah merasakan bahwa bias matahari akan mematikannya seperti ini. Tak pernah tahu bahwa harum mawar akan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan udara. Ia tak pernah tahu. Tidak— tak pernah tahu sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan seluruh hidup serta jiwanya tanpa meminta bayaran yang sama.

"Jika begitu jangan pernah lagi menghitung waktu." Jongin berdiri, mengecup lembut dahi Kyungsoo penuh kasih. "Karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa waktu tak ada diantara aku dan dirimu." Bisiknya. "Kau mengerti?"

Bibir merah Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Matanya tertutup— mencoba merasakan keberadaan Jongin sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Ya"

.

.

.

 _It's_ _6th_ _November_

 _My beloved Yifan Wu's bornday!_

 _I always hope all the best for you dear,_

 _God, I really miss you so much,_

.

.

 _If there are any questions or other things you want to know, you can leave it in a review._

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kaisoo_**

 ** _Lady Wu's Present_**

 ** _Amaranthine_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Keanggunan adalah harga mutlak. Harga mati yang tak akan habis meski api ujung dunia menunggu bersama Hades sebagai penjaganya. Jongin tak akan pernah bertanya mengapa sang _Mama_ selalu bersikap layaknya putri raja, karena pada nyatanya ia memang begitu—keturunan bangsawan Korea kuno terdahulu. Barangkali Hanbok telah menjadi pakaian sehari-hari yang ia gunakan selama ia masih bernafas. Hanya saja Jongin tak mengerti mengapa pakaian kuno seperti itu dijadikan pakaian utama dalam sebuah pesta perusahaan? Tak mengertikah bahwa zaman telah berganti?

Jongin mengecap rasa anggurnya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Bangsawan Wu merupakan keturunan bangsawan asli yang dipandang dengan pandangan penuh penghormatan. Diperlakukan istimewa layaknya benar seorang penguasa sebuah kerajaan. Nyatanya tak ada yang berani mengusik keluarga sang bangsawan, meski hanya sekedar basa basi struktur kekeluargaan.

Jongin menghabiskan satu tegukan terakhir.

Terkadang lucu jika difikir ulang bahwa wartawan tak mempunyai hak untuk meliput keluarga bangsawan. Dan, ia tahu alasannya;

 _Yifan Wu._

Lelaki itu berdiri sekitar dua puluh lima langkah dari tempat Jongin berdiri. Terlalu mudah untuk mengenali badan tinggi serta raut wajah minim ekspresi yang ia miliki. Aura penguasa menyebar luas diseluruh ruangan bertiang seratus penyangga. Besarnya kekuasaan yang berada digenggaman tangannya membuat beberapa orang tak berani menatap lama.

Meski ilusi, Jongin seakan bisa merasakan bagaimana harta yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan pundi-pundi yang keluarga Wu tanam sejak dulu.

Ia hanyalah setitik kuman diujung kuku.

"Anggurmu habis?"

Jongin menoleh, seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Jika kau masih ingin meminumnya, aku membawa segelas anggur untukmu."

Jongin mengenalnya, hanya sebatas nama.

 _Sehun Oh._

"Terima kasih." Jongin menerima uluran segelas anggur untuknya.

"Tidak masalah" Keduanya berdiri bersisian.

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun memiliki rupa wajah yang telah menjadi sampul _Forbes_ selama dua bulan sejak awal tahun tiba. Pengusaha muda yang telah berhasil mengubah jalur pandang perusahaan dimata dunia ketika perusahaannya nyaris jatuh didalam lautan. Terlalu muda untuk membujuk matahari bernyanyi bersama aurora. Terlalu muda untuk mengajak bulan menari dibawah langit senja.

Meski ia hanya tiga bulan lebih muda, mereka lahir ditahun yang sama.

"Kau Jongin Kim?" Ia bertanya, memecah keheningan.

Jongin mengangguk, pandangan keduanya terlalu fokus memperhatikan bagaimana pesta berlangsung. "Aku Jongin"

"Aku Sehun"

Perkenalan tanpa ada formalitas jabat tangan.

"Aku tahu"

Keduanya terlalu malas berbasa-basi.

Hening kembali mengambil alih keadaan.

Ditengah ruangan, Yifan berjalan bak benar sang penguasa. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya menundukkan kepala ramah, yang hanya dibalas oleh lirikan semata. Terkadang, Jongin tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti dirinya? Yang terlalu beku untuk bisa memberhentikan kapal disebuah pelabuhan. Yang terlalu beku untuk bisa merengkuh jemari selembut madu.

 _Zitao Wu._

Wanita cantik bermata permata dari Cina telah menjadi miliknya secara nyata dimata dunia. Ia memiliki badan semampai tinggi, nyaris menyamai bahu sekeras batu milik Yifan. Bersuara lembut layaknya musik klasik serta gerakan anggun keluarga bangsawan yang telah ia latih sejak ia pertama kali membuka mata. Wanita yang telah dipaksa mengubah nama tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu kata barang sedetikpun. Sang _Mama_ tak menerima penolakan, meski Yifan menyuarakan bantahannya dalam diam.

Sebuah perjodohan.

Demi menyatukan aliran darah dua kerajaan beda negara.

Korea dan Cina.

Jongin meletakkan gelas kosongnya dimeja terdekat. Mengagumi bagaimana senyuman Zitao ditengah ruangan, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi dingin yang Yifan tunjukan. Terlalu terlihat perbedaan yang mencolok, meski lengan keduanya saling terkait.

"Luhan berbicara tentangmu"

Jongin mengerjap. Lamunannya menghilang digantikan oleh wajah Sehun dikedua matanya.

Sehun balas menatap, menjawab kebingungan yang tersirat diwajah Jongin. "Tentangmu dan Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengerti. "Aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah simpati"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sehun terangkat ke atas. "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang sebagai awal sapaan"

Jongin tertawa. Bahunya terguncang pelan seakan melepas sebuah beban. "Senang bertemu denganmu"

Barangkali keduanya bisa saling berbagi cerita duka.

Sehun menghabiskan satu tegukan terakhir. "Kau terlalu tegang." Katanya. "Jika kau tak bisa menenagkan fikiranmu sendiri maka Yifan akan memenangkan permainan catur yang kalian mulai."

Jongin menghela. Ia mengalihkan pandang kembali menikmati pesta. "Aku membaca berita tentangmu di _Forbes_ bulan lalu."

Sehun menatapnya penuh tanya seolah mengingat sesuatu sebelum berseru pelan penuh persahabatan, "Itu adalah jalan yang panjang."

Bibirnya terurai tipis "Selamat atas pertunanganmu dan Luhan. Dia gadis yang cantik."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Yifan tak pernah ingin malaikat-malaikatnya jauh dari sisinya."

Jongin menatap ingin tahu "Apa itu sulit?"

"Apa?" Salah satu alis Sehun terangkat naik. "Apa kau bertanya tentang satu tahun lamanya aku menunggu hanya untuk bisa menatap Luhan secara langsung? Atau kau bertanya ultimatum Yifan yang membuatmu tak bisa bertemu Luhan selama delapan bulan? Ya itu sulit."

Kedua mata Jongin berkedip ragu. "Kau melewati semua itu?"

Sehun tertawa, lagi. "Percayalah, Yifan hanya ingin mengujimu bahkan dalam permainan saham sekalipun."

Jongin pernah mendengarnya. Harga saham perusahaan yang Sehun genggam pernah jatuh nyaris menyentuh titik terakhir.

"Setidaknya Yifan tak mencuri semua saham yang kau miliki. Ia masih menyisahkan sebanyak tiga puluh lima persen untukmu." Sehun mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Tapi tak apa. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi malaikat-malaikatnya. Aku mengaguminya karena hal itu."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Dan, setelahnya kau menjadi sampul _Forbes_ awal tahun ini. Perubahan jalur rencana yang baik. Kau menemukan cara untuk menaikkan harga diri perusahaanmu dengan cepat."

Musik berhenti. Seluruh ruangan kehilangan riuhnya.

Diatas tangga, sang _Mama_ melangkah menuruni anakan tangga bersama sang Dewi Bulan Purnama disisinya.

 _Luhan Wu._

Keduanya menggunakan hanbok merah yang serupa—sama dengan hanbok yang Zitao kenakan. Bermotif ukiran burung Phoenix dengan emas sebagai bahan dasar jahitan. Perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok—terlalu bersinar diantara tumpukan buku buku usang.

Luhan tersenyum, bersinar seterang bulan. Tapakan kakinya melangkah anggun, menghitung setiap ketukan sebelum akhirnya berdiri disamping Yifan yang telah menunggu. Gadis itu berdiri tepat disisi kiri Yifan. Membiarkan sang _Mama_ melangkah terlebih dulu menyapa para undangan.

Hanya saja, Jongin kembali menatap anakan tangga yang tertinggi. Menunggu sang _Amaranthine_ menampakkan rupanya lagi.

"Dia tak akan datang."

Jongin beralih menatap lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo tak pernah menghadiri pesta dalam bentuk apapun."

Diujung tangga, tak ada tanda-tanda sang _Amaranthine_ menampakkan parasnya yang bahkan mampu menggetarkan surga.

"Yifan yang memerintahkan begitu."

Bagaimanapun kalimat yang Yifan ucapkan adalah mutlak.

"Aku mengerti."

Samar-samar suara sang _Mama_ yang membuka pembicaraan terdengar diindera pendengarnya. Pandangan Jongin berfokus pada wanita tua ditengah ruangan, berbicara basa basi yang tak Jongin mengerti. Ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk memahami, hanyalah sapaan angkuh dari seseorang yang penuh kuasa.

Tanpa sadar ada sebuah perasaan menyakitkan menyusup diantara celah celah jantungnya. Mengirim impuls yang memaksa Jongin untuk menghela nafas penuh kekecewaan. Ia berdenyut pilu, terlalu basah untuk menerima luka baru.

Terhitung tiga bulan lalu ia menemui sang _Amaranthine_ , dan tak ada kabar setelahnya.

Yifan selalu membenarkan peringatan yang sempat ia lontarkan.

Musik tradisonal berbunyi. Pesta bak kerajaan telah dimulai.

Hanya saja, hingga musik ketiga berbunyi, Jongin merasa ingin pulang lalu mengurung diri didalam kamar. Setidaknya menatap jendela sang _Amaranthine_ lebih menenangkan daripada berdiri diantara semua kekunoan yang terjadi.

"Jangan pernah berfikir bangunan yang kunjungi adalah bangunan kardus usang." Sehun melangkah mendekat, ia berbisik pelan. "Ada tangga disisi barat dan timur ruangan. Kau bisa memilih arah yang kau suka." Bisiknya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

Punggung Sehun kian menjauh. Musik kuno kerajaan Korea terdahulu telah berganti menjadi musik klasik yang menenangkan. Lelaki albino itu melangkah menghampiri Luhan yang kini berdiri sendiri ditepi tangga. Tanpa bicara, keduanya tersenyum penuh makna, penuh rasa yang terpendam. Kali ini entah berapa lama Sehun harus menunggu sebelum keduanya bertemu. Nyatanya Jongin tak sempat bertanya.

Musik berhenti. Kali ini Yifan yang mengambil alih suasana. Zitao masih berdiri penuh keanggunan disampingnya.

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Jongin beranjak. Ia melangkah pelan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara berisik dibelakang barisan orang-orang yang ingin menyimak apa yang Yifan ucapkan. Dan, Jongin tak ingin tahu. Biarkan saja ia berbicara sesukanya, _toh_ apa yang ia ucapkan akan selalu menjadi sebuah kebenaran.

Barangkali Sehun bisa menjadi partner yang baik. Ia tak berdusta tentang tangga disisi timur—Jongin mencari jalan terdekat sejak posisinya terlampau disudut ruangan. Tak ada lapisan karpet merah seperti di tangga utama, hanya sebatas keramik marmer tanpa debu. Rasa-rasanya Jongin seakan bisa berkaca disana, keluarga bangsawan Wu memiliki para pelayan yang perkerja keras. Bangunan mewah layaknya istana ini dijaga sedemikian rupa demi mempertahankan harga diri kebangsawanan.

Jongin melangkah tiap anakan tangga. Sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara tapakan yang mengakibatkan keributan. Suara dingin Yifan masih terdengar, ia masih berbicara penuh kuasa dan Jongin memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk menemui sang _Amaranthine_ —bunga terkasihnya.

Pada hitungan tangga ke sembilan belas, nafas Jongin menghela pelan. Ruangan atas milik keluarga Wu dipenuhi oleh sebagian besar lukisan-lukisan pada zaman Joseon terdahulu serta beberapa barang antik sebagai hiasan. Disalah satu dinding terbesar, sebuah lukisan sang _Mama_ terpasang angkuh—tak ada senyuman, tak ada raut wajah bahagia, hanya tatapan tajam penuh kuasa.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara selembut sutra menyapanya.

Dada Jongin berdetak lebih cepat, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Maka Jongin terpana,

 _Sang Dewi Bunga._

"Wajahmu asing namun tak terlalu asing."

Jongin berkedip kaku. Bibirnya membuka tanpa suara. Terlampau lambat menyusun kata.

"Kau pencuri?"

Apa?

"Tidak." Terlalu cepat Jongin menyela.

Wajah sang Dewi Bunga berubah lembut. Ia tersenyum.

Jongin menahan nafas tanpa ia sadari.

"Maaf butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalimu." Ia menarik sisi hanbok merahnya lalu menunduk penuh keanggunan, " _Yohanes_ Jongin Kim"

Ada cerita yang berbeda. Tentangnya yang selalu bisa mengalahkan indahnya bunga. Tentangnya yang selalu bisa membuat musim semi berkilau dengan cantiknya. Tentangnya yang selalu bisa mengajak puluhan kupu-kupu menari bersama.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Suaranya bagai semilir angin dimusim semi.

 _Yixing Wu_.

Jelmaan rupa sang Dewi Bunga kini berdiri didepannya. Tersenyum penuh dengan sari-sari bunga yang memikat.

Jongin terperangkap.

Terlalu manis. Terlalu indah. Terlalu berkilau. Terlalu beraroma bunga.

" _Mama_ bercerita tentangmu." Suaranya seakan mengajak Jongin terbang bersama kupu-kupu dilangit biru. "Tentangmu yang mencuri Kyungsoo dari jemariku."

Siapa Jongin yang berani mencuri sesuatu dari sang Dewi Bunga?

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, hati Jongin menjerit mengejek kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Yixing masih tersenyum, meski ada nada pilu dalam suaranya. "Kyungsoo-ku begitu berharga. Bukankah begitu, _Yohanes_?"

"Ya" Suara Jongin terdengar kaku. "Adikmu adalah hawa surga"

Yixing mengangguk membenarkan. "Maka aku kalah. Kau memenangkannya." Matanya mengalihkan pandangan, menghindar dari tatapan Jongin."Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa lagi mendengarnya bermain musik, aku tak bisa lagi membuat rangkaian bunga untuk mahkotanya, dan aku tak bisa lagi menyisir rambutnya setiap malam. Ada seseorang yang mencuri kupu-kupu kecilku." Nada suara Yixing melemah diakhir kalimat. _"Kau."_

Sebuah kepahitan mengganjal ditenggorokan Jongin.

Yixing menunduk sembari berucap, "Aku telah terlambat ke pesta" Lalu, ia menghilang di anakan tangga.

Jeda yang lama.

Apa itu tadi?

Jongin mengerjap, berusaha menepis bahwa ia tak melakukan kesalahan besar hingga membuat sang Dewi Bunga menangis. Jongin tak melakukannya. Tidak.

 _Jongin melakukannya._

 _._

 _._

Barangkali Jongin telah lupa bagaimana struktur kayu jati yang menjadi batasan antara dunia Jongin dan sang _Amaranthine_ didalam sana. Bagaimana suara lembut disaat sang pintu terbuka hingga menampakkan ruangan beraroma surga penuh bunga. Bagaimana sang _Amaranthine_ yang kini duduk didepan jendela menatap bulan yang iri akan kecantikannya.

Hati Jongin mencelos. Betapa ia merindukan mata yang kini menatapnya dengan segala perasaan terpendam.

" _My Amaranthine_ " Jongin meraih jemarinya lembut dan mengecupnya penuh kasih. "Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Kau datang?"

Jongin merindukan nada suara lembutnya yang mampu menggetarkan surga.

"Aku akan selalu datang." Jongin berbisik, ia menatap sang _Amaranthine_ penuh pemujaan. "Akan selalu datang untuk menjemputmu, untuk menemuimu, hanya untukmu"

Bibir merah alami Kyungsoo terurai lembut, Ia memandang ke arah jendela, menembus bulan, menembus langit malam. "Musim telah berganti. Musim gugur telah tiba. Bunga-bunga mati kehilangan warnanya."

Jongin menutup bibirnya tanpa suara.

"Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa musim berganti. Mengapa bunga-bunga yang bersemi harus mati. Mengapa musim gugur terlalu kejam hadir diantara kebahagiaan dan menggantinya dengan kegersangan." Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya. "Apakah kupu-kupu akan kelaparan?"

"Siklus alam selalu terjadi dengan sendirinya. "Jemari Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo. "Ada yang lahir dibumi dan ada yang mati. Kupu-kupu juga begitu. Kepompong lebih mudah bertahan selama musim gugur, lalu ia akan membentuk kupu-kupu baru yang cantik."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lama. "Akan selalu ada kehidupan baru didalam kegersangan." Bisiknya.

Jongin mengecupnya dahi Kyungsoo lembut. "Ya. Kau benar." Katanya.

 _Sama sepertimu._

"Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu melihat musim gugur." Jongin berseru pelan, mengubah pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo bergeming ragu. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang Jongin pahami.

Yifan telah melarangnya keluar dari penjara yang telah lelaki itu ciptakan.

"Melihat musim gugur bukan sebuah dosa." Jongin meraih jemari kyungsoo lembut mengajak gadis itu berdiri. "Jikapun itu adalah dosa—" Jongin berbisik ditelinganya. "Maka aku akan menanggung dosamu."

 _Atas namamu, bahkan Yifan sekalipun._

Kyungsoo mengikuti patuh langkah jongin tanpa banyak bertanya.

Hingga saat ini, Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo belum pernah melanggar apapun yang Yifan katakan untuknya. Jongin paham benar akan hal itu. Yifan adalah seseorang yang gadis itu hormati dengan setiap sel-sel didalam tubuhnya. Segala sesuatunya terlihat jelas bagaimana gadis itu berbicara penuh pemujaan setiap nama Yifan terucap di pembahasan mereka dan bagaimana foto Yifan terpasang dikamarnya—posisi yang sama dimana Kyungsoo selalu duduk dan bermain biola.

Jika Jongin bisa mengibaratkan, barangkali Yifan merupakan pusat bumi sedang Jongin hanya sebatas gravitasi yang selalu mengikuti kemana arah Kyungsoo berlari.

Ironis.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan hembusan angin malam." Kyungsoo menggenggam tautan tangan keduanya erat. Senyumannya terukir bahagia, "Dingin" Adunya.

Kini keduanya berada di taman timur, tempat terdekat untuk melewati tangga hingga tiba diluar ruangan. Pohon-pohon telah menggugurkan dedaunan ke atas tanah. Tumpukan daun kecoklatan memenuhi sebagian besar taman. Ada sebuah pancuran air yang jatuh mengenai sebuah kolam ikan—Kyungsoo menarik Jongin mendekat kesana.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar suara ikan berenang didalam kolam." Adunya lagi. "Ahh, Jongin mereka menghindariku."

Jongin tersenyum.

 _Lihatlah, betapa lugunya ia berbicara._

"Daun-daun berguguran." Kyungsoo menunduk, meraih salah satu dedauan yang terpijak olehnya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar bunyi daun kering yang berjatuhan."

 _Sayang, kau tak pernah tahu tentang dunia._

Jongin melepaskan genggaman mereka, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan mengutip setiap daun yang ia lewati. Gaun tidur merah yang Kyungsoo kenakan menyapu taman, rambut panjang hitamnya terjalin layaknya ekor ikan dan tersampir melewati bahu. Wajah putih pucatnya bersinar dibawah rembulan—terlalu berkilau, terlalu memukau.

 _Jika aku seorang pencuri, apakah aku adalah pendosa? Apakah senyumanmu akan hilang jika aku mencurimu dari penjara yang membatasimu? Apakah salah jika aku ingin menjadi seorang pencuri hanya untuk memilikimu? Katakan Amaranthine kecilku, apakah mencurimu adalah sebuah dosa?_

"Kyungsoo"

Gadis itu menoleh.

Jongin mengulurkan jemarinya, "Kau ingin berdansa dengan alunan musik dari gemerisik air?"

Kyungsoo melupakan dedaunan yang ia kutip, ia melangkah mendekati Jongin. Dahinya berkerut samar, "Tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara berdansa"

 _Benar. Kau tak tahu tentang apapun._

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengajarkanmu."

 _Bahkan aku akan menghabiskan malam hanya untuk berbicara tentang dunia padamu, tentang bulan, tentang bintang, tentang matahari, tentang langit, tentang cuaca, tentang musim, tentang hujan, tentang embun, tentang angin, dan tentang seekor serigala yang terjerat oleh perangkap dari gadis bergaun merah._

 _Tentang aku dan kau, my Amaranthine._

"Ikuti setiap gerakanku." Jongin berbisik disaat gadis itu mencengkram telapak jemarinya terlampau kuat. Oh, lihatlah gadis itu yang ragu akan tindakannya.

Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia memulai gerakan pertama. "Tak apa. Jangan terlalu menahan nafasmu. Berdansa tak akan membuatmu terluka."

 _Satu, dua,_

"Jongin" Katanya.

 _Dua, tiga..._

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. "Aku bisa berdansa".

 _Didalam duniamu, Amaranthine kecilku, yang harus kau lakukan hanya melangkah mendekati jendelamu dan membukanya. Kau akan melihat dunia yang tak kau ketahui. Matahari memekik iri padamu, bulan memuja padamu, langit dan angin akan bersahut-sahutan bernyanyi alunan nada terindah untukmu._

 _Didalam duniamu, Amaranthine kecilku, yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuka jendelamu dan membiarkanku masuk, lalu aku akan memelukmu hangat didalam dekapanku._

 _Didalam duniamu, Amaranthine kecilku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hello, It's been a long time. Do you still remember my Amaranthine story? It's almost a year I guess, isn't it? Since Yifan birthday last year. And now, here I am!_

 _Then, whadda ya think? Is it good enough or not?_

 _Please, give me your review!_

 _Love ya,_

 _A fanfiction by Me,_

 _Lady Wu_

 _PS: Now, I'm active on instagram. You can follow me: ladyywu12_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia memulai gerakan pertama. "Tak apa. Jangan terlalu menahan nafasmu. Berdansa tak akan membuatmu terluka."_

 _Satu, dua,_

 _"Jongin" Katanya._

 _Dua, tiga..._

 _"Ya?"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. "Aku bisa berdansa"._

 _Didalam duniamu, Amaranthine kecilku, yang harus kau lakukan hanya melangkah mendekati jendelamu dan membukanya. Kau akan melihat dunia yang tak kau ketahui. Matahari memekik iri padamu, bulan memuja padamu, langit dan angin akan bersahut-sahutan bernyanyi alunan nada terindah untukmu._

 _Didalam duniamu, Amaranthine kecilku, yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuka jendelamu dan membiarkanku masuk, lalu aku akan memelukmu hangat didalam dekapanku._

 _Didalam duniamu, Amaranthine kecilku_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Kaisoo_**

 ** _Lady Wu's present_**

 ** _Amaranthine_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Oh,

Jongin terjatuh.

Lantai tempatnya berpijak begitu licin. Vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca bahkan ikut terjatuh mengikutinya. Terbaring tak berdaya seiring matanya menerawang jauh melewati chandelier yang tertawa angkuh dilangit-langit ruangan.

Ruangan pengap oleh aroma kayu jati dan tumpukan buku usang begitu pekat.

Jongin tak menyukainya.

Ini bukan ruangannya.

Ah, apakah ada yang berteriak memanggil namanya?

Siapa?

Katakan, mengapa ia bisa melihat pantulan seseorang yang memiliki wajah sama dengan dirinya dari kaca jendela? Begitu menyedihkan rupanya; biru didahi, merah dibibir.

Ah, pipi Jongin terasa panas.

Punggungnya mengeluarkan bunyi retak memilukan.

"Yifan! Berhenti!" Seseorang berteriak lagi, untuk kesekian kali.

Ah, Jongin terjatuh lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia katakan, lantai tempatnya berpijak begitu licin.

Seseorang menangis. Suaranya begitu memilukan.

Hening.

Jarum jam terus berbunyi.

Lama sekali.

Rasanya, Jongin seakan mati.

"Sudah ku katakan, jauhi malaikatku. Jauhi apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Jauhi ia, jauhi Kyungsoo-ku." Suaranya begitu tajam dan menakutkan.

Jongin menggigil mendengarnya.

"Lihat lah dirimu kini," Ia merendahkan suaranya, berbisik tajam. "Kau bahkan tak lebih dari seonggok manusia hina yang menggelepar mengharap kematian di kakiku."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menarik kembali kesadaran yang nyaris hilang dimakan oleh kegelapan.

 _Yifan Wu_.

Lelaki itu berdiri penuh kuasa dihadapannya. Wajah dinginnya mengeras layaknya batu, ia begitu kaku, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah yang terpendam.

Zitao, memeluknya. Menahan setiap gerakan yang akan Yifan lakukan. Wanita bangsawan itu menangis, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Tak ada sikap penuh ketenangan yang selama ini ia perlihatkan. Hilang dihisap oleh tangisan. Menangis ia tersedu-sedu.

Jongin meringis pilu.

 _Jangan._

 _Tak tahukah ia bahwa air matanya bagai sebuah permata yang sangat berharga?_

 _Jangan. Jangan menangis, lagi._

 _Jangan dihadapan Jongin._

"Tidakkah kau mengerti-" Yifan berbisik penuh keintiman. Suaranya begitu menusuk tepat di dada, menancap begitu dalam hingga meretakkan tiap-tiap inti atom didalam tubuh Jongin. "Dunia sialan diluar sana begitu gelap dan pekat untuk seorang gadis kecil seperti malaikatku," Bisiknya nyaris menghilang diakhir kalimat, "-seperti Kyungsoo-ku?"

Jongin mengerjap. Sebuah nama yang membawa kesadarannya kembali utuh di atas cahaya. Betapa bahagianya senyuman sang Amaranthine dibawah bulan purnama, tawanya yang menggetarkan surga, dan tiap kerjapan mata indahnya yang nyaris membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut penuh puja.

Kala itu, dunia seakan menyetujui permohonannya agar tetap bersama sang Amaranthine lebih lama; angin-angin berhembus lembut, gemericik air terdengar begitu menenangkan, langit malam begitu cerah dan bulan-bintang ikut bersorak bahagia.

Hanya saja,

Sepatu kaca yang dikenakan sang Amaranthine pecah. Terjatuh ia didalam dekapan Jongin. Terlalu rapuh benar layaknya permata kaca. Ia begitu putih, bibirnya kehilangan warna, dua telaga hitamnya menghilang didalam pangkuan Jongin.

 _Oh, Amaranthine kecilku._

Jongin bergetar ketakutan, begitu merindukannya.

"Dan kau dengan begitu percaya diri membawanya menuju kegelapan duniamu? Menuju dunia sialanmu yang penuh dengan tipuan?" Suara Yifan bergetar menahan kemarahan. "Tidakkah kau mengerti, jangankan biru bahkan ia begitu abu untuk kau paksakan melihat langit kelam?"

 _Begitu rapuhnya sayap-sayap kecilmu._

"Menghilanglah, seolah kau tak pernah ada didunia."

 _Sayang, begitu dosanya diriku._

"Dan ketika aku katakan untuk menghilang-" Yifan mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. "Maka menghilanglah."

Terlalu mutlak. Terlalu benar hingga Jongin tak bisa membalasnya.

Jongin terhela sesak. Kedua telaganya berselaput tipis, Yifan yang berdiri dihadapannnya bahkan seakan tak ada lagi di pandangan mata. Satu kerjapan, dua kerjapan, luka Jongin menyerap tiap tetesan air mata yang mengalir.

Lantai ini begitu dingin, terlalu licin.

Jongin tak bisa berdiri, takut terjatuh untuk kesekian kali.

Suara tapakan sepatu Yifan berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Zitao berada didalam dekapannya. Wanita bangsawan itu tak lagi menangis meski masih terisak ketakutan. Jongin pun tahu, ia merasakannya pula.

Kemarahan Yifan membangkitkan api neraka.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

 _Sehun_.

Jongin tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri disaat menggelengkan kepala membalas pertanyaan Sehun.

Benar. Pintu telah terbuka. Barangkali Sehun mendengar setiap amarah yang Jongin terima namun tak bisa membantu jika hanya membuat api merah sang naga semakin berkobar besar. Maka ia memilih diam, menunggu waktu untuk membantu.

Sehun memapahnya seraya berdiri. Tertatih-tatih Jongin melangkah menuju sofa. Lagi, ia tertawa. Menyedihkan, fikirnya.

"Kau pernah mendapatkan pukulan dari Yifan?" Jongin berbisik parau. Lidahnya mengecap rasa pekat dari darahnya sendiri.

Sehun duduk dihadapannya, disofa yang berbeda, menyilangkan kaki penuh ketenangan. "Tidak. Kau yang pertama."

Jongin begitu, -begitu menghargai sikap Sehun yang tak mengasihaninya. "Aku yang pertama." Bibir Jongin berteriak kesakitan disaat ia memaksa untuk tertawa. "Apa aku akan mendapatkan penghargaan?"

Suara tapakan kaki melangkah mendekat. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun menuju pintu.

 _Luhan Wu._

Sang Dewi Purnama yang begitu bersinar diantara kabut kelabu dikedua telaga Jongin. Ia masih memakai hanbok yang sama seperti didalam pesta, belum berganti meski kini tak ada lagi senyuman indah terukir di wajah pucatnya.

Gadis itu, ia membangun batasannya sendiri.

"Kau tak mendapatkan penghargaan." Sehun memaksanya menatap dunia nyata. "Kau mendapatkan pukulan."

Jongin tertawa, tak menyukai bahwa perkataan Sehun terlalu benar untuk ia hiraukan. "Sehun," Suara Jongin memanggilnya serak. Memandang jauh seakan tak ada Luhan yang kini berdiri disisinya, "Luhan-mu begitu indah. Bolehkah aku mengaguminya?"

Tak ada balasan.

Jeda yang lama.

"Aku tak seperti Yixing _noona_ yang mengerti tentang pengobatan." Suara Luhan bagai obat penenang, begitu mendamaikan aliran darah Jongin yang keruh. "Tapi, aku bisa membersihkan luka-lukamu."

Sofa yang Jongin duduki menerima beban yang lain. Luhan membuka kotak putih didalam pangkuannya. Meraih kapas dan menuangkan cairan alkohol lalu mengusap wajah Jongin membersihkan luka.

Sesuatu terasa salah baginya.

Sentuhan Luhan membuat Jongin memejamkan mata mencari ketenangan, aroma tubuh Luhan yang terhirup oleh indera penciumannya membuat Jongin menghela nafas beraturan. Tak ada kesakitan, tak ada gejolak yang membuat Jongin seakan hilang kewarasan.

Keberadaan Luhan disisinya terasa salah meski Jongin tak mengerti mengapa yang harusnya benar berubah menjadi salah. Dan disaat Jongin membuka matanya, menatap lekat Luhan yang kini berjarak begitu dekat -Jongin mengerti, bukan keberadaan Luhan yang salah melainkan hati Jongin yang terus memberontak berteriak satu nama,

 _Kyungsoo_.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin membiarkan emosi memakan dirinya sendiri. Menangis ia tersedu-sedu.

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Ia menatap Jongin, lama namun tak bersuara.

"Dia terjatuh dipelukanku." Jongin berbisik pilu. "Tubuhnya terasa ringan, kufikir aku memeluk bantal berbulu tapi tidak, dia Amaranthine-ku. Kyungsoo-ku."

Disofa yang berbeda Sehun mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Aku tak tahu, bahkan angin malam akan menyakitinya pula." Bisikan Jongin menghilang diakhir kalimat.

 _Begitu rapuhnya ia._

 _Amaranthine kecilku._

Luhan mengusap kedua pipi Jongin lembut, menghapus jejak basah yang memalukan. Ia berdiri seraya memberesi kapas dan alkohol kedalam kotak. "Kyungsoo..." Nada suara lembut Luhan bergetar, ia menatap jauh menembus jendela. "Percayalah dia jauh lebih berharga dari nyawamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tak tahu." Luhan menyela cepat. "Sedikitpun kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Ia menatap Jongin. "Maka menghilanglah seolah kau tak tahu dia, tak pernah mengenalnya dan tak pernah melihatnya."

Bahkan sang Dewi Purnama melarangnya.

 _Katakan Amaranthine kecilku, apakah mencurimu adalah benar nyata sebuah dosa?_

Luhan berdiri layaknya penari klasik, bahkan gerakan kecilnya saja begitu indah. Suara selembut madunya mengalun merdu. "Jongin, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu yang membuat senyuman Kyungsoo-ku tercipta. Aku menyukaimu yang membuat tawa Kyungsoo-ku tercipta. Aku menyukaimu yang membuat kehidupan Kyungsoo-ku berwarna." Bisiknya. "Tapi, Jongin..." Jeda. Sebentar saja. Pandangan Luhan yang selama ini penuh dengan puja berubah luka. "Aku tak pernah menyukaimu yang membuat Kyungsoo-ku menderita. Menghilanglah dan jangan pernah kembali."

Lalu, Sang Dewi Purnama berlalu.

Tanpa tahu kata-katanya melekat layaknya benalu.

Jongin kian menangis meringkuk tersedu-sedu.

 _Oh, Amaranthine kecil-ku._

 _._

 _._

 _"Dan, tidurlah sayang."_ Senandungnya mengalun lembut. _"Bulan menyelimutimu dengan hangatnya. Bintang memelukmu dengan kilaunya."_ Jemari lembutnya bergetar kecil ketika menghapus titik-titik basah di wajah putih sang Amaranthine.

Terlampau putih tak berwarna. Pucat sekali rupa indahnya.

Tersenyum sendu ia lanjut bersandung merdu _. "Dan, tidurlah sayang. Malam semakin kelam. Cahaya semakin menghilang."_ Pelan sekali bisiknya. _"Dan, tidurlah sayang."_

Hening.

Malam yang terlampau hening.

Biasanya seperti ini, hanya saja tak semenakutkan ini

Angin musim gugur berhembus melewati ventilasi. Dingin sekali meski hanya ilusi. Penghangat ruangan seakan-akan mati tak berfungsi. Membekukan tiap-tiap titik yang perlahan kehilangan suhu hangatnya. Sama seperti tubuh yang membeku, mengiba dalam hati, menangis tersedu-sedu meski tanpa air mata.

Yixing terduduk ditepi ranjang bagai raga tanpa jiwa.

Ditengah kerisauan hati yang terus mengiba, bibir merahnya kembali membuka bersuara. Bergetar kecil hanya untuk menemukan pita suara. "Aku berdiri ditepi jendela. Melihatnya setiap pergerakannya. Dia menyentuh dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan, berdiri ditepi kolam hanya untuk melihat ikan berenang didalamnya." Jeda sejenak, sebentar saja sebelum ia kembali berbicara. Menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata diantara denyut nadinya yang melemah. "Yifan, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat, betapa indah senyumannya kala itu. Kyungsoo-ku tersenyum. Kupu-kupu ku seakan terbang untuk pertama kalinya. Indah sekali. Kau juga harus melihatnya."

Angin kian berhembus dingin melewati ventilasi.

Jeda, lama sekali hingga suara angin terdengar nyaring diluar ruangan.

"Aku tahu." Yifan berdiri tiga langkah dari tepi ranjang. Berwajah kaku tanpa mengeluarkan ekspreksi yang berarti. "Aku melihatnya." Jemarinya tersuruk didalam saku, masih bergetar menahan emosi.

Yixing tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang kian mendingin. "Aku selalu menyukai suara merdu seriosa-nya dipagi hari, aku selalu menyukai merangkai bunga untuk menghias rambutnya, aku selalu menyukai untuk menyisir rambutnya, mengikat rambutnya, aku selalu menyukai suara indah biola-nya." Perlahan pandangannya memburam dengan genangan air dipelupuk mata. Tenggorokannnya terjerat. "Aku selalu menyukai waktu dimana aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Yifan membiarkan waktu mengisi keheningan, enggan bersuara disaat jemarinya semakin bergetar ingin meluapkan emosi yang ada dirinya sendiri. Yang tak bisa berperan menggunakan hati.

Yixing menoleh menatap Yifan sendu, mengiba beriringin dengan air mata jatuh dipipi. Suaranya menghilang termakan oleh kesedihan. "Tapi Yifan, aku tak pernah menyukai dia terbaring dengan denyut nadi yang terus melemah dan kulitnya mendingin." Bisiknya pelan. "Seolah-olah dia akan pergi jauh dari genggamanku."

Kemudian, ia menumpahkan emosi, menangis tersedu-sedu memeras kesakitan hati yang terus ditikam oleh belati.

Yifan membiarkannya begitu, tak berniat menenangi disaat hatinya kian memberat dengan amarah yang menggelagak atas emosinya sendiri.

"Dokter akan datang. Hapus airmatamu."

Lalu, ia berlalu kaku bagai angin lalu.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar terik. Menerobos masuk melewati jendela, memperlihatkan betapa jelasnya bayangan Jongin diatas lantai yang kini berkilat terkena cahaya. Ia berdiri disana –didepan jendela lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana burung-burung merpati berlomba mematuk biji-bijian melalui jemarinya. Satu,dua...lima…sepuluh –ia menghitung biji-bijian yang terus berkurang. Lagi, menghitung lagi, begitu berkali-kali hingga satu persatu burung merpati tersebut mulai megepakkan sayap putihnya lalu terbang menjauh. Meninggalkan jemari pucatnya yang kosong tak terisi.

Jongin terdiam. Lama, memandang jauh jemarinya yang terasa mulai membeku. Ia menunggu, terus begitu seperti batu. Beriringan dengan angin musim gugur berhembus menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kebekuan.

Kedua manik Jongin berpaling menatap jendela yang tertutup rapat tanpa ada celah sama sekali. Tak ada kabar berita yang ia dapati sejak malam itu. Satu, dua...lima...tujuh...delapan - Jongin tak suka menghitung namun ia menandai dalam hati berapa lama jiwanya berkelana dan tak pernah pulang kembali hanya untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri;

 _Amaranthine kecil-ku, bagaimana dengan kelopak mata indahmu? Sudahkah ia membuka atau masih tertutup takut terkena debu lalu kedua telagamu menangis?_

Nyatanya tanpa bertanya pun Jongin tahu tak ada yang baik meski ia bersikap seolah-olah segala sesuatunya berjalan sesuai air yang mengalir. Tak ada lagi nyanyian seriosa di pagi hari. Tak ada lagi alunan indah biola di sore hari. Tak ada lagi jiwa Jongin yang berapi untuk melewati hari.

Hampa.

Jongin tak menyukainya, terlalu hampa.

Nyatanya Jongin tak pernah lagi beranjak dari batas nyaman yang kini ia garisi. Terlampau takut menatap dunia yang terus mencemoohi sikap kerasnya yang tak bisa memahami betapa rapuhnya sang Amaranthine meski hanya terkena hembusan angin.

Hembusan uap putih terlihat ketika ia menghela. Jongim membalikkan badan sembari bersandar pada jendela, matanya memandang liar bagaimana struktur kamar yang ia tempati. Meneliti dengan seksama isi ruangan yang tersusun apik, lama, hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti pada kaca besar disudut ruangan.

Lalu, ia terpaku, sejenak saja dan kembali mengiba akan dirinya sendiri seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan harapan kehidupan ditengah peperangan. Jongin tak mengenali dirinya sendiri, cekungan pipi itu, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata itu. Siapa...Jongin seakan-akan menemui dirinya di jurang kegelapan akan kesedihan.

Yang membawa berfikir bahwa kesedihannya disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mematikan tawa merdu dan senyum indah sang Amaranthine. Cahayanya tak lagi bersinar, redup oleh kelam yang tak kunjung berlalu. Dan semua itu terjadi hanya karena Jongin yang membawanya kedalam kegelapan.

 _Karena Jongin._

 _Karena dirinya._

 _Jongin._

 _Ia,_

 _Karena dirinya sendiri._

Tanpa ia tahu bahunya berguncang. Terhuyung oleh kenyataan hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan akan dirinya sendiri. Fikiran-fikiran Jongin kian melayang jauh, berterbangan tanpa tahu arah. Yang ingin dilupakan, namun yang tak ingin dihapuskan.

"Jongin!" Seseorang mengetuk dari luar pintu kamar –Baekhyun. "Demi Tuhan Jongin, aku meminta kau membuka pintunya sekarang juga. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuka jendela terlalu lama!" Ia berteriak. "Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, sesak oleh kenyataan. Teriakan Baekhyun sama sekali tak membantu. Ia masih berteriak, menjelaskan betapa ia akan sangat membenci Jongin jika Jongin tak membuka pintu lalu berganti berkata tentang segala macam data-data kesehatan Jongin selama lima hari terakhir. Dan Jongin menolak, menulikan telinga sembari mencoba menghentikan detakan jantungnya yang kian menggila. Sel-sel otaknya semakin berkerja dengan cepat, mengaliri darah keseluruh tubuh hingga ia berjengit –tersentak kaget oleh dingin yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Jongin kian kehilangan keseimbangannya sendiri hingga gaya gravitasi menariknya jatuh terduduk diatas lantai.

Meringkuk sendiri didalam kesedihan yang tak berujung.

Jongin tak mengerti mengapa rasa bersalah bisa begitu memberatkan seperti ini? Mengapa sesak sekali? Mengapa tak ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa rasa bersalah bisa membawamu terperosok dijurang kesedihan?

Jongin hanya tak mengerti,

Mengapa dadanya bisa sepenuh ini dengan rasa bersalah?

"Jongin!" Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya terlampau keras. "Buka pintumu dan kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama." Katanya.

Menyelesaikan apa? Baekhyun tak akan bisa mengerti betapa beratnya rasa bersalah tertahan dipundaknya, betapa penuh dadanya kini oleh rasa kesedihan yang tak berujung, betapa padamnya api kehidupan yang kini tak lagi Jongin miliki. Tidak, Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengerti.

Ya. Jongin mencintainya. Klasik –seperti kisah-kisah pujangga yang selalu diuraikan kedalam harmonisasi puisi. Begitu. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Hanya saja mengapa tak ada yang mengerti.

 _Tak ada yang bisa mengerti betapa aku begitu merindu untuk menemuimu, Amaranthine kecilku._

 _Betapa aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

Review?

A Fan fiction by Me,

Lady Wu


End file.
